Sleeping Silence
by Cintia Sand
Summary: Los recuerdos son como el desgarrador vibrar de las cuerdas de un violin, la melodia permanece eternamente...apasionada,conmovedora y triste. HarukaxMichiru...Y quizas alguna otra pareja. ¡Lean!
1. Chapter 1

Atardecía...Había llegado tres horas mas tarde que de costumbre a su departamento. Detestaba llegar allí...abrir la puerta...ver el caos y el desorden reinantes. Los platos sin lavar de hace tres días, la cama desecha y vacía...

¿Porque simplemente no ordenaba y limpiaba mecánicamente?, poniendo su mente en blanco en la tarea como hacia el resto del día para todas sus actividades...Quizás porque ese abandono le recordaba su dolor, y le hacia sentir compasión de si misma...esa compasión que no sentía por los demás... Era su castigo.

Practicaba deportes de sol a sol, cuanto mas intensos y extremos, mejor. Casi no tenia que pensar, era algo automático...por lo menos de esa manera, con el viento golpeándole en la cara cuando corría, se sentía viva.

En cambio allí, en aquel sucio habitáculo, todo se detenía, todo se pudría y derrumbaba a su alrededor y ella era conciente de esto cada vez que abría la puerta...todo aquello la llenaba de ira, de impotencia...

Tiró la mochila a otro lado de la habitación, necesitaba hacer algo violento, algo que descargara su cólera...sentía deseos de destruirlo todo...

El pequeño equipaje dio de lleno contra la mesita del teléfono...el aparato cayo desparramado al suelo...

Suspiró. Se acercó y acomodó la mesita, poniendo el aparato donde debía. Se quedo pensativa con el tubo en la mano...

¨ Las demás me habían pedido que las llamara si...¨

Colgó bruscamente.

¨ No, y no ¨ se repetía ¿para que¿qué cambiaria el hablar de cómo se sentía¡nada! Todo era triste, gris, aburrido, carente de sentido y hablar con esas niñas no haría ninguna diferencia...Todo seguiría siendo igual...

Sin embargo. volvió al teléfono. Si no llamaba, ellas lo harían de todos modos...y le fastidiaba oír la vocecita de compasión de Serena o de mina preguntándole, insistentemente si estaba bien...

Llamaría a Lita...por lo menos se sentia mas cómoda hablando con ella.

Hola? Casa Lita Kino...

Hola...

Haruka?

Si...

Oh ¿cómo estas¿te sientes bien?

¡No! Quiso gritar. Pero se contuvo...

Mm, si...

¿Quieres venir a cenar? Preparé okonomiyaki, no se si es de tu agrado...

Claro que era de su agrado, cualquier cosa que no fuera puré instantáneo o pizza grasosa de supermercado estaba bien para ella...Pero dudo unos instantes en el teléfono, no quería hacer sociales con nadie en ese momento...pero a la vez no soportaba el encierro que amenazaba con enloquecerla.

-Esta bien- contestó algo dubitativa – tardaré una hora aproximadamente, aun tengo que ducharme...

- Muy bien, te espero-se despidió Lita alegremente.

Colgó el teléfono. Se quitó la campera, recostándose en la cama...Es posible que estuviera delirando...pero aun percibía el sonido, lejano. Allí estaba...Sensible y potente, profundo y desgarrador...Sentía que cada arpegio le destrozaba el corazón.

Era la melodía que ella tocaba cada día al atardecer...la que escuchaba ya varios metros antes de llegar, la que le hacia apresurar el paso porque sabia que la esperaba...

- Michiru...

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que sus ojos ardieran. Decidió quebrarse solo por esa vez, abandonarse a las lagrimas que fluyeron violentamente, mojando las sabanas que en aquella locura, aseguraba, olían a ella...

Entonces la música se detuvo súbitamente, dejándola en un silencio casi absoluto, muerto...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primer fic de Sailor moon oxo. Diganme que les pareció, asi me animo para seguir escribiendolo ;D


	2. Marea serena

**Marea Serena**

Lita salió corriendo de la habitación ante el sonido demandante de la campanilla del teléfono, todavía trastabillando en el intento de ponerse un zapato, atendió la llamada, rogando que no fuera Haruka para cancelar la cena.

- ¡Hola Lita! – reconoció a la voz cantarina de Mina saludándola.

- Hola...- dijo distraída terminando de abrochar las hebillas de sus zapatos de charol negro.

- ¿Cómo estas? Quería preguntarte si puedes salir el domingo. Íbamos a juntarnos con Serena y las demás...

- Esta bien...

Lita fue hasta la mesa, ya puesta, donde había un pequeño recipiente de esmalte de uñas. Comenzó a pintarse, mientras escuchaba vagamente lo que mina le contaba acerca del compañero de universidad con el que estaba saliendo. Mientras se preguntó porque estaba arreglándose tanto. Vestía una blusa de muselina, y el vestido ajustado negro y corto, que solo usaba en ocasiones, para salir...

Se dijo que solo era una forma de sentirse segura de misma.

-¿ me estas escuchando? Preguntó Mina algo irritada, por los breves acotaciones de Lita ante la descripción de su idilio amoroso

- Si, te escucho...Luego te llamo, Mina.

- ¿Tienes visitas? – se apresuró a preguntar.

- Mm no, no – si le contaba a Mina que Haruka vendría, se pondría insoportable y insistiría en venir ella también. – solo estoy algo cansada. Voy a acostarme temprano.

- Esta bien – dijo la rubia, no muy convencida – te llamaré mañana.

Al terminar la llamada, volvió a interrogarse a si misma. ¿Porque razón no había querido que Mina se enterase de la cena con Haruka? Ella era una muchacha graciosa, era quizás mas adecuada que ella misma para alegrar a alguien...

El timbre sonó y la pregunta se desvaneció en su mente, a la vez que la invadieron unos nervios inexplicables. Corrió a la puerta aventando las manos para que se secara el esmalte, y sin saber porque sonrió contenta al girar el picaporte...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El murmullo del oleaje producía un sentimiento cálido y adormecedor, como el escuchar el dulce murmullo de una canción de cuna en la oscuridad. La serenaba, la hacia olvidar...pero a la inducía a separarse de aquello que la hacía sufrir para verse de lejos.

Allí estaba descalza en el balcón, despeinada y enfundada en aquel camisón blanco e insípido.

Había salido de la habitación, poniéndose una manta de lana sobre los hombros. Atraída, hipnotizada, por los acordes del océano.

Ignorando la molestia de sus pies helados, pensó...en el vacío, la nada...Le parecía que el agua con su desesperado oleaje quería decírselo todo, lo que tenia que hacer, lo que anhelaba saber...

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro tensado por la inquietud, pero aun bello. Lágrimas temblorosas, desesperadas...Causadas por ese sentimiento de inutilidad que la llenaba ...

-No puedo entenderte...-le decía al océano con la voz quebrada. Aunque sabía que alguna vez había podido interpretar su misteriosa música.

Quería quedarse allí, frente al mar, hasta que pudiera entender el mensaje vedado de su murmurar.

Pero acabó por encerrarse en el cuarto con sus pinturas, tocándose el pecho, tras un leve toser. Estas cubrían casi todo el cuarto finamente amueblado. Y representaban una decoración chocante en comparación con la del resto de la habitación...

Muchos de ellos eran una explosión irregular de colores oscuros...aguas profundas e insondables, peces monstruosos y solitarios, viejos acorazados hundidos que cantaban al mar en un lamento de almas perdidas.

Paseó lentamente por entre sus obras, mirándolas con detenido cuidado. Observaba casi con placer, como sus creaciones destruían la armonía de aquella habitación de colores suaves y cálidos...Aquella habitación que aborrecía...

Era como una bella jaula de oro y joyas, amplia y cómoda...pero era una jaula después de todo. Una prisión donde todos los días la atormentaba el olvido...

El común de la gente sufre por sus recuerdos...- pensó- yo sufro por recuperarlos...

De noche solo tenia pesadillas...¿cómo saber si aquellos sueños no eran en realidad sus memorias perdidas¿y fuese mejor no saber su pasado?

Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos acurrucándose en el piso...No podía soportarlo, prefería la locura de tener los mas horribles recuerdos, que la incertidumbre de no tener ninguno...

Paseó sus ojos por la habitación, quizás expectante de que sus pinturas le dijeran algo, susurraran algo en ella que le devolviera la cordura.

Sus pupilas se detuvieron en un cuadro claro y celeste, como el cielo que ese día se erguía sobre el mar...Estaba abocetada, de una manera grácil y rápida una muchacha de cabello corto que parecía suspendida, etérea en maravillosa entrega en el centro de aquellas aguas tranquilas.

Aquel dibujo siempre lograba calmarla...Lo había hecho hace unos meses atrás, pintándolo experimentó una pacifica alegría. Un sentimiento desconocido para ella que, sin memoria, ignoraba si en algún momento había sido feliz...

Sostuvo en sus manos aquella pequeña obra, acariciando los bordes del papel, estudiándola silenciosamente como si quisiese penetrar en ella.

Y por un momento tuvo la certeza infantil, la dulce esperanza, de que aquella muchacha podía ser real...

- No, no lo es- se dijo, y sus lagrimas mancharon el papel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holas! actualizé pronto n.n . Disculpen queria que el capitulo fuese mas largo, pero estoy actualizando todos mis fics y no tuve tiempo de escribir mas

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen muchos, muchos reviews! xD


End file.
